As a result of an increase in the amount of information available to a driver today, digital large format displays are becoming more popular for use in motor vehicles to display driver information. Because digital displays may be reconfigurable, they are a desirable way to get an abundance of data to the driver, without being overwhelming, because they are capable of displaying only the data that is pertinent for any specific moment.
One problem with digital displays is that they have a flat surface, offering no three-dimensional elements for visual interest or emphasis of information. Designers are reluctant to work with a flat rectangle, especially for an entire cluster of driver information. Furthermore, although a large flat display is expensive, it does not impart the look of a luxury product due to lack of dimensional details.